Put your head on my shoulder
by Reika S.R
Summary: Después de varias semanas sin incidentes, las rutinas de dos hombres convergen y situados en un mismo lugar y tiempo, Steve confiesa que no ha bailado en su vida y Tony, en un arranque de buen humor, se ofrece a enseñarle cómo (Stony Songifc, romance), dedicado a Daiyushi


**Titulo:** Put your head on my shoulder

 **Sinopsis:** Después de varias semanas sin incidentes, las rutinas de dos hombres convergen y situados en un mismo lugar y tiempo, Steve confiesa que no ha bailado en su vida. Tony, en un arranque de buen humor, se ofrece a enseñarle cómo. (Songifc, romance). Inspirada en la canción de Paul Anka, del mismo nombre.

 **Pair:** Stony (Steve RogersxTony Stark)

 **Advertencias:** Posible OCC

 ** _Dedicado a Daiyushi/Otolenghi_**

* * *

✧:･ﾟ

Han pasado varias semanas sin incidentes y en la Torre de los Vengadores se respira un aire de tranquilidad inusitada, así que la mayoría aprovecha el tiempo libre lo mejor posible lejos de Shield. La mayoría menos Steve.

Y no resulta raro, sabe que a excepción suya, sus compañeros independientemente de los problemas y conflictos en el mundo tienen una vida hecha, prioridades y dificultades propias que atender; él por su parte, acostumbrado a ser el Capitán América casi 24/7, se siente fuera de su elemento.

Se considera un hombre tranquilo pero sin guerras, sin villanos ni peligros inminentes que amenacen la integridad de la humanidad no tiene propósito, un vacío conocido se instala en él. Se niega a la sensación de inmediato, dispuesto a no darle espacio en su cabeza a pensamientos existenciales que quieren sacudir su estabilidad mental.

Ya es casi de noche y, cansado de su rutina de destrozar sacos en el gimnasio, se ha dado un baño frio para tratar de aclarar sus ideas, sin mucho éxito. No quiere pasar tiempo en su habitación así que se deja caer en el sillón de la sala, aburrido hasta la muerte.

Al estar en un área común espera con cierta ansiedad encontrarse con alguien el equipo, poder cruzar al menos algunas palabras, poder quitarse esa sensación de soledad e inadecuación que inminentemente le ha invadido desde temprano. No pasará pues sabe que todos están afuera viviendo sus vidas, todos a menos Stark, quien si bien se encuentra en la torre ha permanecido días fuera de su campo visual, seguramente ensimismado en alguno de sus tantos proyectos. Piensa en buscarle y más rápido que inmediato deshecha su propia sugerencia.

Si el moreno no ha aparecido es porque quizá quiera estar solo, piensa y se descubre así mismo algo entristecido.

Aunque el televisor esta prendido, su contenido no logra llamar su atención. Recuerda que podría retomar el dibujo y dar uso a los artículos que ha adquirido más se descubre sin mayor inspiración ni emoción. Descarta la idea casi de inmediato y, rendido ante su propia insipidez, se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación e intentar dormir.

Al levantarse nota encima de la mesilla un montículo de papeles y cartas sueltas. De entre todo, un sobre logra llamar su atención. Es negro, de papel sobrio, y lleva un logo tan conocido por él que ya puede advertir su procedencia. A pesar de saberse solo, mira hacia todos los lados por si alguien se acerca de casualidad. Toma el sobre entre sus manos, le da vuelta y puede ver que está dirigido a Tony Stark y "Co."

Se ve tentado abrirlo. Demonios, es el Capitán América, sinónimo de moralidad y todo lo correcto.

Podría dejar el sobre en donde le había encontrado y dejar que, eventualmente, Tony decidiera pasar por ahí y tomarlo pero recuerda que andaba desde hace días desaparecido, probablemente no aparecería hasta nuevo aviso.

Ve entonces la excusa perfecta para liberarse al menos por unos minutos de esa sensación de soledad que normalmente es capaz de ahogar.

Se dirige a paso firme de soldado al sótano hacia el taller de Stark. En el trayecto reconoce que quizás haya una razón inconsciente por la cual se está tomando tantas molestias por solo una carta. Se niega, nuevamente. No es que realmente tuviera curiosidad de saber sobre su contenido o que quisiera verle después de varios días de no saber de él.

No, no es nada de eso. Para nada.

—Hola Jarvis.—Dice al llegar, anunciándose.—Tengo un encargo para Stark.

—Buen día, Capitán.— Saluda la IA. —¿Contraseña? —Cierto. Tenía que dar una contraseña, por un momento no logra recordarla pero...Ah, sí. Esa contraseña.

—"This capitan ordering to rock and roll on that 45*"—Dice rápidamente de paporreta, sin darle tregua a la vergüenza que no puede evitar.

—Bienvenido Capitán. —Responde Jarvis, con la cortesía de siempre. Sin embargo ahora podría jurar que hay cierta diversión en su voz robotizada, como si disfrutara la situación.

Avanza para ingresar al interior del taller y divisa a Stark de espaldas. Le encuentra inclinado hacia su escritorio de trabajo, entre piezas de metal y demás artilugios tecnológicos de los cuales desconoce el nombre y el funcionamiento, trabajando seguramente en algún arma o actualizando parte de su armadura tal cual supuso. Hay música en el lugar y el genio, distraído, baila lentamente al compás de una canción, la que logra identificar como rock.

Esta vestido con una playera gris y unos _jeans_ negros ajustados que resaltan sus caderas levemente curveadas, algo que considera poco común en otros hombres y más en hombres de su edad pero aun así no resulta ser menos sugerente, tiene que admitir.

Sus ojos naturalmente descienden hacia su trasero, _¿No son esos pantalones muy apretados?,_ se pregunta. Se siente extraño, atrapado en la cadencia de esos movimientos. Quizá Stark tenga problemas para encontrar pantalones de su talla, supone en su inocencia. Luego recuerda que en realidad desde que lo conoce ha notado que su trasero siempre se ha visto así de voluptuoso _,_ independientemente de la prenda que use. Tal vez, piensa, no sean los pantalones, por lo que replantea su pregunta: _¿Es normal que su trasero se vea especialmente respingado en esos pantalones?_

El danzar lento y despreocupado de Tony tiene un efecto hipnótico por lo que sin querer se ve contagiado por el ritmo, tanto así que su cabeza ya se está moviendo también, siguiendo el repetitivo movimiento en zigzag. Pronto se da cuenta que lleva ya demasiado tiempo mirando el trasero de un hombre que, además de ser su compañero de equipo, resulta ser Tony Stark. Se siente enrojecer.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención y lo consigue.

—Oh, Capsicle. Estabas ahí. —Saluda Tony con una sonrisa torcida, típica de su repertorio. Camina hacia a él para recibirle a lo que el rubio se pregunta si realmente no ha caído en cuenta de su presencia.

Al ir hacia él, nota Steve sin querer, las caderas suavemente redondeadas de Tony golpean el aire al pasar. Si bien esto podría no ser muy evidente a los ojos de otros, él puede apreciar el detalle con sofocante claridad. La manera de su andar trae a su mente la imagen de un gato moviendo la cola, comparación que le descoloca.

Traga duro. Quizá el aislamiento le está haciendo daño.

El moreno lleva el cabello mediamente desordenado a juego con su barba algo crecida, que lejos de darle un aspecto descuidado lo hace ver más bien menos inaccesible que de costumbre; su rostro ligeramente ojeroso, luce cansado pero hay cierto brillo en sus ojos que le hace lucir casi radiante: Tony es una contradicción andante capaz de causarle admiración e irritación al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad.

Turbado por esa visión, sabe que es mejor contestar sin dar más tiempo al silencio que podría poder traicionarle en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué esa contraseña?—Pregunta al castaño, serio, a manera de reproche sabiendo que el sonrojo que se resiste a dejar sus mejillas, aun así espera que Tony no lo note. –Pensaba que ya la habías desactivado.

—La pregunta sería más bien ¿Por qué no? - Y ahí está, Tony se gana la famosa mirada de reproche del Capitán América en menos de 2 minutos. Nuevo record.

—Tony...—Empieza Steve con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a regañarlo.

—Ya, ya. No seas aburrido, Cap. —Corta este, sin darle espacio al replique. —En fin, ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Steve, aliviado por cambiar el tema de conversación, le tiende el sobre que Stark abre sin mucho cuidado para leerlo sin demasiada atención.

—Shield dará una fiesta esta noche, es una fiesta de beneficencia, o algo así.—Informa con cierto aburrimiento, acabando con el misterio por fin sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Al parecer solo se trataba de una simple carta de invitación. -Todos estamos invitados, supongo que los otros ya están informados.

—Todos los Vengadores ya fueron avisados, Señor. -—Indica Jarvis.

—¿Una fiesta?—Parpadea Steve, extrañado de que una organización como Shield se ocupara también de ese típico de eventos. Luego recuerda que en realidad Natasha ya le había avisado sobre ese tipo de reuniones que solían tener lugar a fines de año.

—Sí, sí. Cap. Fiesta, música, alcohol, ¿existía de eso en tu época, no? ¿Tenías permitido divertirte o andabas todo el tiempo salvando al mundo en esas mallas ajustadas? —Tony no pierde el tiempo, parece siempre tener una burla para él en la punta de la lengua lo que, sumado a los pensamientos recientes en su mente, no logra más que aumentar su incomodidad.

Cruza los brazos a manera de resistencia, no va a dejarse avasallar por el genio.

—Muy gracioso, Stark.—Réplica el soldado ante la supuesta gracia.—Para tu información, sí que conozco a lo que te refieres. Nosotros también teníamos nuestras formas de divertirnos.—Dice y en su voz hay cierta nostalgia.

Hay una pausa y ambos se quedan sin palabras. Steve ha desviado la mirada hacia el suelo, esta absorto en su propio mundo. Tony, desde su lugar, observa con detenimiento a ese hombre de gran tamaño y rostro severo, y corrobora lo que ya venía entendiendo desde hace mucho: que más allá del Capitán, la leyenda de América, estaba Steve Rogers. Verle con esa expresión triste, tan distinta a la máscara de héroe inalcanzable, le hace reconocerle como alguien más humano, en alguien que en parte puede ser un poco como él mismo.

Se produce en su interior un sentimiento parecido a la ternura que, lejos de incomodarle, le transmite afinidad, reconocimiento, cercanía. Algo en él decide que no puede dejar que se pierda en sus recuerdos.

—¿Y entonces, Cap?—Pregunta sacándole de su ensoñación. Se deja caer sobre su mesa de trabajo, poniéndose cómodo para platicar a gusto. —¿Cómo eran las cosas en tu época? ¿Salías a divertirte o qué?

La pregunta desconcierta a Steve (e incluso al mismo Stark) por ese repentino y genuino interés en la vida del Capitán. Mira a Tony directamente, buscando en sus ojos marrones claros algún indicio de burla pero no encuentra nada.

Niega con la cabeza, rendido por primera vez en la noche.

—No, pero creo que me hubiese gustado. —Comenta en respuesta. Mete las manos al bolsillo en reserva ante la mirada atenta de su interlocutor accede a continuar.

Sin haberlo planeado, Tony se ve envuelto en historias del pasado que reconfortan al Capitán, llenándolo a la vez una melancolía inevitable y sin caer en cuenta ambos han terminado uno frente al otro, recostados cómodamente en sus respectivos lugares, sosteniendo una conversación cuasi normal. El soldado le cuenta a grandes rasgos sobre su estilo de vida pasada, antes y después del suero; desde cómo era usualmente arrastrado por Bucky a diversas fiestas y reuniones sin mucho éxito con fin de obligarle a socializar y alejarle de su obsesión por la milicia, hasta como era prácticamente asediado por las féminas, atraídas por su musculatura y porte sin par.

Tony, que escucha con atención, esta entretenido con las anécdotas de su pasado. Nota con satisfacción como Steve ha relajado su expresión adusta lo que sin duda, a sus ojos, le resulta más que favorecedor. Cuando deja de lado esa formalidad puede evidenciarse la candidez en él, lo que le recuerda que en realidad ese hombre es aún más joven que él, que a pesar de los casi 70 años que lleva encima, sus experiencias son limitadas a comparación de sí mismo, considerado por muchos un hombre de mundo.

—Déjame entender algo...—Empieza Tony.— ¿Nunca has bebido ni fumado?

—Nunca me ha afectado realmente...ya sabes, el suero que...

—No has ido a fiestas.—Sigue el castaño, sin escucharle realmente.

—En realidad sí, pero...

—Me refiero a fiestas _de verdad_. Supongo que menos has salido con mujeres. —Continúa ya con una afirmación que no da lugar a refutar.

—En realidad...—Steve no logra conectar palabras, siente de nuevo calientes las mejillas. Encima de él están los ojos de Tony, que lo escrudiñan con curiosidad, lo que no ayuda. Le ve levantarse de su escritorio y caminar de nuevo, lentamente. Se pasea por el espacio con la mano en la barbilla y una expresión meditabunda le acompaña, como pensando en algo que no logra concretar.

—¿Sabes bailar, Rogers? —Pregunta Tony sin dar muchas vueltas.

Steve enarca una ceja ante la pregunta de Stark que podría interpretarse como una broma más de las que suele gastarle cada tanto que puede así que le inquieta. Descarta esa posibilidad ante expresión de legítimo interés en la cara del genio.

—¿Es eso importante?

Tony le mira con asombro nuevamente y Steve siente como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.

—¡Pues claro!—Exclama, en una mezcla de indignación y diversión.—El baile es un ritual de apareamiento, Rogers.

Steve suspira, se siente agotado. Debe ser sincero.

—No estoy buscando 'aparearme', Stark. —Aclara, azorado por la cuestión.—Llámame romántico pero...Es solo que he estado esperando a la persona indicada, es todo. —Confiesa y Tony suelta una risotada limpia, para luego reír a mandíbula abierta, no puede contenerla ante la candidez con la rubio que se expresa y es que es curioso, ver a un hombre como Steve, tan varonil, tan rudo en apariencia, hablar de una manera sentimental es algo que le toma por sorpresa mas no le resulta desagradable en lo absoluto.

—¿Tan gracioso es? —Le interrumpe Steve, con evidente incomodidad.

—Vamos Cap, ¿Estás hablando en serio?—Inquiere Tony aún sin creérselo. Steve no puede enojarse. A pesar de que sabe que ahora mismo puede que sea el centro de su diversión el momento previo ha sido agradable y no quiere arruinarlo.

Pese a ello, no puede no ser sincero, incluso si esto suponga que los chistes sobre él continúen.

—Sí.— Responde con convicción y Tony solo puede sonreír travieso ante su descubrimiento.

 _"Oh, no"_ , se dice el capitán, sabiéndose perdido. Esa sonrisa la conoce bien, muy bien. Sabe que en la mente de Stark se está maquinando algo a lo cual no va a poder resistirse por más que lo intente.

Esos labios curvados con malicia son la crónica de una muerte anunciada.

—Jarvis, por favor pon algo más...apropiado.— Solicita el genio y la IA, que por supuesto que le ha leído la mente a su creador, sabe que a lo que se refiere. Las luces del taller se oscurecen tenuemente. De inmediato, se escucha en el lugar una canción distinta a la anterior, es una melodía pausada, dulce y romántica que a Steve le resulta familiar...

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Put your head on my shoulder**_

 _Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_

 _ **Hold me in your arms, baby**_

 _Contenme en tus brazos, nene_

✧:･ﾟ

—Excelente selección, Jarvis. Un poco _chessy_ pero no importa, puede servir. —Sin decir nada más, Tony se acerca hacia Steve y le toma de ambas manos para arrastrarlo al centro de lo que sería una pista de baile improvisada.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Chilla el capitán alarmado cuando siente la cercanía del otro rompiendo su espacio personal.

Sin inmutarse, Tony ha colocado una de las manos ajenas a la altura de su cintura mientras se asegura que la otra se entrelace con su propia mano. Por su parte, hace lo propio y con una de las suyas en el hombro ancho le acerca hacia él. Siente cierta sorpresa al sentir múltiples escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal por el contacto al que él mismo se somete. La mano de Steve, enorme y cálida en su espalda, le regala una sensación que no se atreve a describir. Al menos no todavía.

— ¿Pues qué más? Bailar.—Explica con el tono que usa para explicar lo obvio, tratando de ocultar su estremecimiento ante Steve e incluso ante sí mismo. No quiere pensar en ello así que se adentra en su papel. —Tienes que practicar y hoy me siento benévolo, así que voy a ayudarte. Te enseñaré algunos pasos y con suerte no harás el ridículo más tarde.

— ¿Qué? Mira,Tony, no creo que esto sea necesario... —Rápidamente trata de hablar Steve mas no deshace el agarre. No quiere ser descortés, sabe que Tony está haciendo considerado (a su manera muy particular) lo cual es sumamente raro y, por otro lado, su mano bajo con la suya se siente agradablemente normal. ¿Es normal que las manos de un hombre se sientan tan bien al tacto?

—Hace un momento dijiste que no sabías bailar y con lo estirado que eres es más que probable que estés lo cierto.

— En realidad no dije eso. —Trata de negar nuevamente Steve siendo silenciado por un dedo acusador.

— Pero nada. Así no harás el ridículo con la agente Carter.— Tony le guiña un ojo en complicidad, " _No puede estar más equivocado"_ , piensa Steve.

—Pero yo no—

Tony pone los ojos en blanco, con fingida expresión de aburrimiento. —Solo déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo?—Ante la insistencia suspira rendido y afloja la tensión en sus extremidades dejándose guiar, no muy convencido.

No tiene escapatoria de las garras de Stark.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Squeeze me oh-so-tight**_

 _Apriétame oh, tan fuerte_

 _ **Show me that you love me too**_

 _Muéstrame que me amas también._

✧:･ﾟ

Lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarse a detalle a detalle pero aún lejos como para abrazarse, ambos se mueven al compás pausado de la música. Tony inicia con algunas instrucciones sencillas que al Capitán le resultan más bien complicadas, más que nada por el hecho de tener que evitar pisarle los pies en el trayecto.

Al tener tan cerca al rubio, Tony no puede no notar, en principio, la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, por primera vez no le molesta en lo absoluto. Se dedica a observarle sin mucho disimulo pues sabe que Steve, enfrascado en su propia tarea, no puede mirarle directamente así que aprovecha para disfrutar de su visión en primera fila: frente a él se halla un hombre de increíble atractivo, lo que en realidad no es sorpresa para nadie, él mismo lo había pensado incontables veces, más veces de las que podría reconocer.

Sus cabellos rubios pulcramente peinados aún húmedos por la ducha que seguro había tomado, su piel blanca, lozana y esos ojos de color azul vibrante, todo reunido en un rostro de facciones fuertes pero afables...El capitán es sin duda un hombre impresionante, debe admitir, tanto que puede hacer temblar la estabilidad de cualquiera, sin importar sus preferencias.

Incluso puede que en este momento estuviese haciendo tambalear esa pared de indiferencia que tanto se había esmerado en construir y que, con un poco de cercanía, podría empezar a resquebrajarse.

 _"Tan guapo..."_ Piensa sin pensar y no puede no reconocer que ha sonado como un adolescente embobado.

– ¡Ay! —Chilla repentinamente adolorido. Un pisotón le trae de regreso al momento.

 _"Y tan torpe."_ para algunas cosas.

Steve se gana una mirada de regaño a la que responde con un "perdón", quedito. Aunque siente una leve molestia en el pie tiene que contenerse para no reírse a carcajadas y es que es tan gracioso ver al serio e imperturbable Capitán tan entregado a un acto que para él es tan simple y natural como el respirar.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Put your lips next to mine, dear**_

 _Acerca tus labios a los míos, querido_

 _ **Won't you kiss me once, baby?**_

 _¿No me besarás una vez, nene?_

✧:･ﾟ

Después de un par de repeticiones guiadas, Steve parece adecuarse mejor al compás de la canción y se desenvuelve con mayor soltura.

—Eso, despacio.—Susurra Tony a manera de aliento ante el nerviosismo aún vigente del rubio, que luce un entrecejo pronunciado, todavía concentrado en la tediosa misión de no tropezar.

—Esto es nuevo para mí.—Steve comenta avergonzado. Una nueva risa de su compañero se deja escuchar por entre sus dientes, quizá cayendo en gracia por sus palabras o sintiendo algo de lastima. No puede evitar sentirse apaciguado por ella, por lo que ríe también, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

Quizá como producto de la cadencia natural de la música que, melodiosa y romántica, los invita a la proximidad, ha terminado por encontrarse más cerca a Tony, quien por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la diferencia de estaturas termina por recostar su cabeza ligeramente entre su pecho y la línea de su hombro.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.—Replica Tony bajito. Con su rostro pegado al pecho del ex soldado, su voz se ahoga en un murmullo y el sutil calor despedido de su boca hace a Steve sacudirse internamente.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Just a kiss goodnight, maybe**_

 _Solo un beso de buenas noches, tal vez._

 _ **You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)**_

 _Tu y yo nos enamoraremos (Tu y yo nos enamoraremos)_

✧:･ﾟ

Tony parece cómodo y confiado, nota Steve. De reojo ve como el castaño recuesta definitivamente su cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos en una clara señal de bienestar, por lo que se permite observarle: las inexplicablemente largas pestañas que decoran sus ojos se notan más espesas; su rostro, desprovisto de la expresión altiva que siempre le acompaña, se ve tan relajado que incluso las características líneas expresión parecen suavizarse.

Una calidez conocida se instala en su vientre con ganas de quedarse.

Ya está sumergido en los desordenados cabellos castaños, olfateándole y buscando el lugar en donde reside su esencia natural, sin ser realmente consciente de cómo. Debajo del suave atisbo de sudor, de los residuos de aceite mecánico y aún más allá de las últimas notas del perfume que parece usar a diario, en la línea que separa sus cabellos presiente algo que remueve sus entrañas y sentidos.

Embriagado en su aroma y calor corporal, siente el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse en sus brazos. Baja la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos contrarios, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada, quizá en cuestionamiento hacia esa actitud de excesiva confianza. El arrepentimiento no tarda en llegar y su cara vuelve a sentirte caliente en segundos.

Sintiéndose incorrecto e inmoral, trata de alejarse. Tony le abraza contra él, dejándole sin palabras e impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria.

—Esta bien.—Le oye decir y su tono de voz es serio mas en su rostro hay una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza su expresión.

—Lo lamento, yo...no sé.— _"No sé qué me pasó.",_ completa Steve en su mente, trata de elaborar una disculpa pero no le es posible, ver a Tony mantener la compostura incluso en ese momento le confunde y parece alterar su capacidad de respuesta.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta.—Indica este sin darle más vueltas para volver a retomar la canción en donde la dejaron. Aún con sus manos entrelazadas le guía de regreso hacia el baile previo. Su cabeza vuelve a reposar en su pecho.

Lo que Steve no logra notar, gracias a la tenue oscuridad en el lugar, es que en definitiva no es el único nervioso.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **People say that love's a game**_

 _La gente dice que el amor es un juego_

 _ **A game you just can't win**_

 _Un juego que no puedes ganar_

✧:･ﾟ

Ambos vuelven a sumergirse en esa música lenta, que a pesar del momento previo sigue siendo una experiencia fascinante, sin precedentes. Steve cae en cuenta que se encuentra cada vez más cerca que antes, sus espacios personales al igual que sus barreras se han roto por completo. Entiende que no hay vuelta atrás.

Con su mano sujeta a la espalda baja de Stark y es ineludible la acción de no apreciar la curvatura que, afilada, sugiere una cintura estrecha. Se pregunta cómo sería sujetarle con ambas manos, poder acariciarle con sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta, sentir el calor de su piel en sus yemas. Casi puede oír en su cabeza la voz de Tony llamándole "pervertido", con saña. Probablemente esté en lo cierto, después de todo.

Aturdido por su descriptiva imaginación, casi lasciva, desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **If there's a way**_

 _Si hay alguna manera_

 _ **I'll find it someday**_

 _La encontraré algún día_

✧:･ﾟ

Advirtiendo la timidez repentina en su compañero, en un nuevo arrebato Tony coloca una mano en su rostro y le vira hacia a él. De nuevo sus ojos hacen contacto. Se sorprende de mismo y de sus acciones. No termina de entender esa necesidad siempre latente de confrontar al Capitán de todas las formas que se le ocurren pero hoy y ahora, algo dentro de sí mismo le empuja a provocar a ese hombre hasta más allá de sus límites.

—Stark. —Advierte el rubio de la forma más estoica que le es posible, parece no tener mucho efecto porque Tony solo sonrie ante su amenaza. Es evidente que ha fallado en el intento una vez más.

—¿Sí?— Pregunta el mencionado con falsa inocencia, ganándose una dura mirada del capitán, o más bien un remedo de ella. Si bien se reconoce ansioso, recuerda que es un genio, aún más ocultando sus propios sentimientos por lo que no escarmienta en coquetearle.

Si, le está coqueteando al Capitán América.

No está seguro aún de a dónde quiere llegar pero no va a esperarse a averiguarlo. Sin miramientos acerca su rostro al ajeno hasta que sus barbillas se rozan y un escalofrió le recorre por su atrevimiento.

No va a echarse atrás.

—Esto es peligroso, Tony. —Señala de nuevo Steve, reuniendo toda la dureza que le es posible. Patéticamente resulta en casi en una súplica.

—¿Qué es peligroso, Cap? —Pregunta de nuevo, retándole. Su voz, casi susurrante, a Steve se le antoja aterciopelada.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **And then this fool will rush in**_

 _Y entonces este tonto se atreverá_

✧:･ﾟ

 _"¿Tienes miedo, Steve?"_ Casi puede escuchar Steve en su cabeza. La voz, curiosamente muy parecida a la Tony, retumba en su mente, azuzándole, casi torturándole.

Los labios de Tony se ven sutilmente húmedos y sonrosados, están entreabiertos y se muestran expectantes: es demasiada presión para él, no puede negarse más.

El beso es inevitable.

— Espero que puedas tomar responsabilidad sobre esto.—Dice en advertencia para cerrar sus ojos y juntar por fin sus labios. El acto de inmediato es reciproco y Tony, quien ya puede entender a cabalidad la razón de sus provocaciones hacia el capitán, decide que es inútil fingir sorpresa por lo que no duda en responder a la unión de la boca ajena sobre la suya, la que le invita a compartir una dulce caricia.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Put your head on my shoulder**_

 _Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_

 _ **Whisper in my ear, baby**_

 _Susurra en mi oído, nene_

 _ **Words I want to hear**_

 _Palabras que quiero oir_

 _ **Tell me, tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too)**_

 _Dime, dime que me quieres también (dime que me quieres también)_

✧:･ﾟ

No puede creer lo que está pasando. Ciertamente no es su primera vez y si bien ha tenido una que otra experiencia sabe que no puede siquiera equipararse a Tony en ese aspecto (las suyas son tan breves que puede contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano).

Por un segundo, viene a él el recuerdo de Peggy más la comparación no tiene cabida en su cabeza, los labios moviéndose bajo los suyos le roban toda certeza y claridad como nunca antes. Al contrario de todo lo esperado siendo el millonario precedido por una fama llena de libertinaje y relaciones pasajeras e intensas, el contacto que ahora comparten es tierno y apacible.

Inclusive la canción que retumba en sus oídos, palabras que le hablan de un amor posible, el ligero atisbo de café que percibe en su saliva...Todo es perfecto y así también lo piensa Tony quién está más que encantado por la inocencia del capitán. Desea más.

Decide que es hora de agregar su cuota personal al asunto y sin poder contenerse más coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del soldado, hundiendo sus dedos en los cortos cabellos rubios, haciendo el ósculo más profundo. Steve, gratamente confundido, corresponde con torpe efusividad.

Todo adquiere una tonalidad deliciosamente peligrosa: más húmedo, más profundo. Inocencia y experiencia. Sutil y duro. Ternura y deseo.

Con la mente nublada, sus alientos y pensamientos se mezclan.

✧:･ﾟ

 _ **Put your head on my shoulder**_

 _Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_

 _ **Whisper in my ear, baby**_

 _Susurra en mi oído, nene_

 _ **Words I want to hear**_

 _Palabras que quiero oir_

 _ **Put your head on my shoulder**_

 _Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_

✧:･ﾟ

Cuando la canción termina, sus labios se separan buscando aire más sus cuerpos continúan fundidos en un abrazo, incapaces de moverse lejos del otro. Apenas se separan para mirarse a los ojos sin poder hablar porque incluso decir una palabra podría ser considerado imprudente.

Que curiosa dualidad, reconocen. Uno, millonario, playboy y... una lista larga de etcéteras; un hombre vigente en la actualidad, que avanza a la par del tiempo vertiginoso, inmerso entre geniales máquinas y tecnología increíble empero incomprensible para muchos, admirado en sociedad mas replegado en la soledad de su taller, rehuyendo a los demás y de sí mismo.

El otro, héroe en su época y hoy leyenda; un hombre fuera del tiempo, apegado a un pasado que anhela cada día y que hace más lejano, adaptándose lentamente. Aún desligado de su presente, es el querido guardián de todos y de nadie a la vez.

Sin embargo ahora mismo, siendo solo Steve y Tony, las diferencias ya no parecen tan grandes. Aún en silencio el soldado pega su frente caliente contra la del más bajo, agachándose hasta su altura pues necesita el calor y el contacto del otro y no puede ni quiere ocultarlo.

Aun en la oscuridad inducida del lugar, dada la corta distancia puede ver el bonito brillo que ilumina la mirada del genio, así como el suave sonrojo sus pómulos.

—Entonces, ¿valió la pena la espera?—Pregunta el castaño expectante, con una sonrisilla dibujada en sus labios, algo hinchados por la sesión de besos previos. Con sus barreras derribadas, esta vez no se preocupa en esconder su nerviosismo y deja ver tal cual es en ese momento.

Aún callado, Steve solo se limita a tomar su rostro entre ambas manos para plantarle un nuevo y casto beso.

—Totalmente.—Responde y la sonrisa en los labios de Tony no puede ser más grande.

Ambos ríen, extrañamente felices porque todo está claro: Tony de repente ya no esta tan solo y Steve se siente más en casa que nunca.

✧:･ﾟ

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! (Y perdón por los errores)_

Esta fic lo empecé inicialmente en un post de un grupo de Facebook (Stony Shippers) y fue tomando cuerpo en un viaje de carretera y aunque pensé en no publicarlo, aquí esta. Si bien este oneshot fue inspirado en una canción de Paul Anka, la versión que estoy considerando para esta historia es la de Michael Bublé (ambas recomendables, en lo que a mí respecta prefiero la versión clásica de Anka)

 _Este pequeña historia va dedicada a la dulce Daiyushi (ahora Otolenghi) por siempre soportar a mi insufrible yo. Eres maravillosa, gracias por tanto guapa._ _好きです_

 _Notas:_

 _*Referencia a un recorte de uno de los Comics_


End file.
